Lost Love/Too Long
by innocence lost
Summary: Its 5 years after and Hitomi went back to the mystic moon, Van deep depression, every ones grown up but they have to come back together and fight a new evil!
1. Runaway Past

Lost Love/Too Long  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own vision of escaflowne the credit goes to the people who do I just cant remember at the moment who they are. this is fanfiction, so don't sue, I am not doing this for any money gain, though I do need it badly, but hey I disclaimed, now that that's over read on!  
  
#1Runaway Past  
  
  
After Hatomi left Gaea, Van sank into a deep longing for his only love. He was more serious, and as Merle found him to be saddened by the decisions the faiths to take Hatomi away from him.   
  
Back on the Earth or the Mystic Moon, Hatomi wondered if she should have never left Van and all her new friends. Hatomi still had to go to school and be with all her old friends but it wasn't the same as it was with Van and Merle and Allen.   
  
Merle was in love with Van, she had a strong affection for him more than before, it was the fear of losing him one more time that scared her. She was scared but something made her run away from Fanalia and Van but she couldn't stand the thought. She came into Van's bed chamber gave a kiss on the cheek left her note and said "I'll miss you Van".   
  
When Van awoke he read the note and fell into a deep depression everyone had left everyone that he cared about left for no reason. Van send people to search for Merle to find and bring her back, but they never found her. After she had left he found out how much she had really meant to him.   
  
For five long years Van spent much time looking at the Mystic moon and at his castle gate he longed now for both of them to come back to him. As the years passed Van grew strong, and tall much more shaped and muscular from all his training he was twenty, not fifteen anymore, an adult but he was alone he had to pick a queen to give him an heir. All the noble women came to visit him but he wanted someone like Hatomi and Merle the only two that he ever cared about.  
  
Merle had now become beautiful and grown up, she kind-of looked like Aria and Naria but much more lady like and graceful, as she was a cat-women. Merle had soft fur no longer in little puffs, her stripes were longer and she grew tall and slender no longer a kitten, at eighteen she was quit elegant. For five years she had travelled the world looking for answers to indescribable questions.  
  
Hatomi grew restless on the mystic moon; she longed for the adventure that Van had given her. She now was slender, at twenty much like Merle and not as tall but still she was beautiful, her hair had gotten much longer and was a much a lighter shade, her eyes were green pools of the same sadness that Van felt, they were a part of each other but had with much different lives.   
  
Van was travelling to Astoria to visit Allen, Allen was now a truly great knight but Van could match Allen's skill and speed. While Van was on horseback his attendants were on the carriage that held his belongings. It was now dark time to stop and set up camp will his attendants set up camp Van decided to take a brief look around their camp. Van was looking at the moon and drifted a bit too far but it was all right he knew the way back. There was a small creek that ran up a riverbank Van decided to take a drink and cool his sore trout. When he was done he stood up and looked around, there seemed to be someone looking at him from the bush, so Van moved carefully towards the bush, and with one quick move he was holding someone, it was more like hugging, to his surprise he knew this person or shall we say cat.   
  
To be continued 


	2. The Return part 1

Disclaimer: on first chapter, I don't want to repeat myself  
  
  
#2The Return Part 1  
  
  
Well Van was very surprised that it was Merle. He looked at her than he picked her up and twirled her. He kissed her on the lips like a peck. She was very surprised but it didn't matter. Van started to ask her all these strange questions like why she left him? And what has she been doing? Then he stopped and asked "why were you hiding in the bushes?" She was hiding there because she wanted to she him and how he had changed. But she had changed the most and she looked so beautiful it was like a dream. They talked awhile before he brought her back to camp. When Van and Merle got to camp all of his attendants stared at Merle for some of them knew her and she had changed so tremendously they almost didn't recognise her.   
  
Merle was being flattered by everyone about how adult and beautiful she was; it bothered her she didn't think she had changed much from that playful kitten that ran away from her feelings.   
  
Van was really impressed the days they spent traveling to Astoria, he began to like Merle in a different way but he really didn't want to admit it so all they did was talk about the past five years of there separated lives. Merle impressed everyone with all her new talents and her attitude because she was more serious and mature and no longer playful. She was still very much in love with Van but couldn't tell him because everyone acted so differently she really didn't know what to do or even say.   
  
Back on the Mystic Moon things were much different for Hitomi she was an adult but every day she longed for Van and felt that he didn't long for her as much as she did for him like he was drifting from her into another love. She was trying so hard to go back to Gaea and fanalia into Vans arms but she was scared that he wouldn't be waiting for her anymore. Every day she wished even tho she had promised not to wish anymore she had to, to get Van back. One night she was sleeping and a bright light encircled her and took her to Fanalia.   
  
Van and Merle were talking in a secret place, well it wasn't really secret more secluded than secret, when they saw the light come down from the Mystic Moon. They were horrified because they thought the light would never come down again after Hitomi left. Allen saw it to and was also surprised that she would come back.   
  
Hitomi awoke and found herself in the forest and she automatically knew were she was she was in Fanalia, it brought her back so many memories. She finally made it she wished herself back and she was really here. Time to go look for Van. She knew the forest well and found her way out easily, she had to get to his castle and find before she lost him for good. When she got to the castle she was amazed how much Fanalia was rebuilt and it was beautiful. when she got inside she asked for Van but he wasn't there, she was told that he was traveling to Astoria and would probably be there in five days. It wasn't so good for Hitomi because she had to walk all the way to Astoria. She was very happy to she everyone especially Van but she still wanted to see Allen and Merle and to she how much all of them had changed in her absence.  
  
Van and Merle were practically in disbelief then Merle cleared her head and thought, I've lost him now, but Van was thinking something much different he had betrayed Hitomi with his love for Merle. All was changed once again.  
  
To be continued 


	3. The Return Part 2

Disclaimer: on the first chapter, I don't want to repeat myself  
  
  
The Return Part 2  
  
  
Hitomi was walking quite speedily to catch up to Van and Van was thinking that she knows that's why she came, to win me back. How guilty every one feels, Merle and Van for their love for each other Allen for not being there for her and just for not staying in her life and for all the change in themselves. So Hitomi follows Vans tracks and meets him in Astoria.  
  
When Van and Merle reach Astoria they each do separate things from each other. They don't even speak to each other. When Van meets Allen they talk about how Hitomi will come soon and how it will all turn out in the end. But when Merle meets up with Allen it's quite a bit different because Allen hasn't seen Merle for five years there's a lot of Catching up between them. Again Merle gets flattered about her great physical appearance but then the serious conversation begins.  
  
Allen and Merle talk for a bit about her still being in love with Van and that Hitomi's presents will change their relationship. It's a whole sticky situation and is not talked about in much detail. Then it happened.  
  
At Astoria's castle Hitomi is allowed in and goes to see Allen first as to not have anyone interrupt her and Van. The conversation begins with all the changes and the beauty of the peace on Gaea. Then just a secret in the air, more like silence and disillusion there was nothing to break the air.   
  
When Merle entered, Hitomi felt that something was wrong so Allen left for them to talk in private. They had much to talk about, first how each other had changed then just girl talk, a sudden pause in the conversation; the whole conversation took to the worst. Hitomi asked about Van and if his heart was to another and well Merle didn't want to lie so she said that it was intense between her and Van. That put Hatomi in a rather disbelief and craziness she refused to believe that Van was in love with Merle, and of all a cat women. Hitomi yelled and screamed that Van was her's and nobody else's.  
  
Van in his study heard the shouting and ran to where Hitomi and Merle were, he was surprised and confused but there was a strange feeling in the air like a slow creeping blackness coming over them to tare all of them apart.  
  
Then all at once they were all transported, Allen, Van, Merle and Hitomi, they were transported to the last place that Hitomi and Van had been five years ago. Were Escaflowne was waiting to be reawaken once again. And there, on the oldest tree in Fanalia foretold there future again the peacefulness destroyed and so many deaths even their own.  
  
To be continued   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
So much to write so little time (i've got writters block I can't figure out what happens next) so please review and if u have ideas add them 2 thankz 


	4. The Foretold

Disclaimer: on the first chapter, I don't want to repeat myself  
  
  
  
The foretold  
  
  
They were all staring at Escaflowne it had changed into something strange, something more then just Escaflowne. It had been waiting for the day when all of them would return for the next journey. It foretold there future just like Hitomi had seen the future in the past but there future now was horrible and dark and all their secrets would now spread like wild fire.   
  
Van started to read the writings on the old tree and as he read the future exposed itself and the horrible things to come.  
  
'The future becomes the past to tell its untold lies. The once forgotten enemy still lives wrapped in hidden lies of which hatred grows. And how it grows the living become the dead and the dead live again. If your world is not saved your hearts will grow dark with pain and your world shall cease to exist. Your enemies will rule with the hatred that rips apart the good in all and comes over the hearts of those whom fear it and of those whom do not know their wretched fate.'  
  
So they set on their journey with Escaflowne to find the evil that threatened their world. At first they went to the Zibock Empire to see if there was anyone still there that would pose such a threat but there was no one there. Now the conflict and confusion and anger about the whole Merle and Van, Hitomi issue was almost but not totally forgotten, Hitomi was still very angry and full of hatred and most of all jealousy, but she really couldn't blame Van because well no one could wait forever for their love to return to them especially when they weren't ever coming back. So back to the search for the great new evil. They really didn't know were to look because there was no other big evil place for evil to stir up and cause trouble. So they went to Fanalia to Van's castle to rest for a while.   
  
Now as we all know that Falcon is dead but he is still alive not in body but in spirit.  
And he was thinking of how he could come back to the real world so he sold his soul not to the devil but to the purest evil ever to death itself, so Falcon was yet again evil but this time purely evil, no good, just the urge to kill. Falcon- black wings black hair and blood on him for all the killing that he caused and to show the darkness that is now within him. He is the new evil.  
  
The faiths were in disillusion for they had never seen this much evil and they couldn't stop it for their powers had been taken away from them, for it took them all their strength to bring Hitomi back from the mystic moon, the circle was now complete.  
  
'The child of the mystic moon shall come again, with powers unknown even to them, and save them from their lost one. The king of greatness with a heart full of sorrow shall rise anew and love again. The companion shall find love and be chosen to stand beside the great king with new powers from her travels. A few shall follow and be their courage and strength, and lead them in to their rightful destiny's.'  
  
Let us pray that the future is not set in stone, we see the destruction of this world and others. Let the circle save us from this cruel fate. Let the dead find peace and the living find their love. 


End file.
